CULLENIZED AIM
by goinback2hogwarts
Summary: THE CULLENS GOT AIM ACCOUNTS THANKS TO BELLA AND ARE NOW BEING MORE RANDOM AS EVER! RATED T BECAUSE OF EMMETT IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Bellybells17= Bella**

**Pixie17= Alice**

**EddieC17= Edward**

**EmmyBear123= Emmett**

**SexyBlond23= Rosalie**

**MuddyPup16= Jacob**

**FeelsGood18= Jazzy**

**MommyDearest= Esme**

**DaddyKins= Carsile**

**JadeCullen15= Me**

**AudieCullen15= One of my bestest friends ;-)**

**NidaBlack15= One of my other bestest friends**

**SarahHale15= One of my other bestest friends**

**Bellybells17 has signed on**

**Pixie17 has signed on**

**EddieC17 has signed on**

**EmmyBear123 has signed on**

**Pixie17: **HEY GUYS!!

**Bellybells17: **Hey Alice!

**EddieC17:** Alice **nods**

**EmmyBear123:** LITTLE SIS! WE SHOULD…. LIKE… DO SOMETHING… LIK—SQUIRREL!

**EddieC17:** Emmett…. What?

**EmmyBear123:** THERE IS A FREAKIN AWSOME SQUIRREL OUTSIDE MY WINDOW! IT IS LIKE BROWN!

**Bellybells17:** Edward…. Are u sure there is nothing mentally wrong with him?

**EddieC17:** um………………………………………….. we aren't sure

**Pixie17: **HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA **LAUGHS HYSTERICLY**

**Bellybells17:** Whats so funny Pixie?

**Pixie17: **Just give it…. 5….4….3…..2…..1

**JadeCullen15 signs on**

**Pixie17: chokes back laughter**

**JadeCullen15:** YO YO YO WHAT UP MY PEEPS!!

**EddieC17:** Who the hell are you?

**JadeCullen15: **Jade. Your wife.

**EddieC17: **WTF?!

**EmmyBear123: **WTF?!

**Bellybells17: **WTF?! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! YOUR CHEATING ON ME?!

**JadeCullen15:** ACCTUALLY HE WAS CHEATING ON MY WITH YOU AND LYING TO BOTH OF US!!!!

**Bellybells17:** HOW DARE HE! UGH! I HATE HIM!

JadeCullen15: Ugh. Me too!

EddieC17: ……

EmmyBear: ……

Pixie17: **bites tongue so she doesn't laugh**

**Bellybells17:** wanna go to the mall jade?

**JadeCullen15: **Of course! Leave that jerk by himself!

**Pixie17:** I'M COMING TOO!

**Bellybells17:** ok. Lets go girls! I'll get rose!

**Bellybells17 has signed off**

**Pixie17 has signed off**

**JadeCullen15 has signed off**

**EddieC17:** ……

**FeelsGood18:** wats up?

**EmmyBear123:** eddie was married and was cheating on his wife jade with bella. Now bella, jade, rose, and alice went with them to the mall

**FeelsGood18:** you make me sick Edward! I am disappointed that you are my brother! I'm going to go help bella and jade cheer up.

**FeelsGood18 has signed off**

**EmmyBear123: **DIDO! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE FASTER THAN A RACOON ON GARBAGE DAY!

**EmmyBear123 has signed off**

**EddieC17:** ……….. WTF?!

**EddieC17 has signed off**

**JadeCullen15 has signed on**

**Bellybells17 has signed on**

**FeelsGood18 has signed on**

**EmmyBear123 has signed on**

**Pixie17 has signed on**

**SexyBlond23 has signed on**

**JadeCullen15: **HAHAHAHAHA

**Bellybells17: **HAHAHAHAHA

**FeelsGood18:** HAHAHAHAHA

**EmmyBear123: **HAHAHAHAHA

**Pixie17: **HAHAHAHAHA

**SexyBlond23: **HAHAHAHAHA

**EddieC17 has signed on**

**EddieC17:** WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON! **SCREAMS WHILE PRACTICLY SHAKING WITH FURRY**


	2. RED BULL

_**SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE OR I SEE NO REASON TO CONTINUE THIS RANDOM STORY (REMEMBER THERE IS NO PLOT LINE)

* * *

**_

**Bellybells17= Bella**

**Pixie17= Alice**

**EddieC17= Edward**

**EmmyBear123= Emmett**

**SexyBlond23= Rosalie**

**MuddyPup16= Jacob**

**FeelsGood18= Jazzy**

**MommyDearest= Esme**

**DaddyKins= Carsile**

**JadeCullen15= Me**

**AudieCullen15= One of my bestest friends ;-)**

**NidaBlack15= One of my other bestest friends**

**SarahHale15= One of my other bestest friends**

**NidaBlack15 has signed on**

**MuddyPup16 has signed on**

**JadeCullen15 has signed on**

**NidaBlack15:**…………. Jacob?

**MuddyPup16:** yes?

**NidaBlack15:** I'm on your team. Forever.

**MuddyPup16: **What? My cliff diving team? Awesome!

**NidaBlack15:** no. idiot.

**NidaBlack15 has signed off**

**MuddyPup16:** what was that about?

**JadeCullen15:** it means **grins evily** that she is all for killing you

**MuddyPup16:** **whimpers** what did I ever do to her?

**NidaBlack15 has signed on**

**NidaBlack15: **IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT! IT MEANS THAT I LIKE YOU MORE THAN I LIKE EDWARD!

**MuddyPup16: smirks**

**JadeCullen15:** oh you better run nida! **jade lunges at nida**

**NidaBlack15 has been violently disconnected**

**JadeCullen15 has been violently disconnected**

**EddieC17 has signed on**

**EmmyBear123 has signed on**

**EddieC17:** what's up mut?

**MuddyPup16:** oh that nida and jade girls are fighting over who is better. Me or you

**EddieC17:** who is fighting for me?

**MuddyPup16:** jade. Duh!

**EddieC17: **that would explain her user name….. and nida's……….

**EmmyBear123:** GO GO JADE! POP IT, LOCK IT, POLKA-DOT-IT. COUNTRIFY THEN HIP-HOP IT, PUT YOUR HAWK IN THE SKY, MOVE SIDE TO SIDE, JUMP TO THE LEFT, STICK IT GLIDE!

**EddieC17:**……………

**MuddyPup16:** ………………

**EmmyBear **What?

**EddieC17:** Emmett…… have you been drinking red bull again?

**EmmyBear123:** **looks at Edward innocently** maybe…. JASPER MADE ME DO IT!

**EddieC17:** **rolls eyes**

**MuddyPup16:** **chuckles**

**EddieC17 has signed off**

**MuddyPup16 has signed off**

**AudieCullen15:** EMMETT!!! LETS HAVE A RED BULL PARTY!

**EmmyBear123:** HELL YAH!! LETS HAVE RED BULL, AND LICORICE, AND SKITTLES AND COOKIES AND…… CHOCOLATE COVERED SQUIRRELS!

**AudieCullen15:** ……………..

**JadeCullen15:** YAH! AND SUGAR WEED!

**EmmyBear123:** YAH! WATEVER THAT IS!

**Everyone signs on**

**Everyone except JadeCullen15: **JADE! STEP AWAY FROM THE RED BULL!

**JadeCullen15:** NO! **chugs the whole can** AHHHHHH! **BEGINS TO HYPERVENELATE! RUNS AROUND. SUGAR RUSH ALERTE**

**SarahHale15:** well………. I say we let the cullen's handle her….. bye!

**SarahHale15 has signed off**

**NidaBlack15:** same

**AudieCullen15:** dido!

**NidaBlack15 and AudieCullen15 have signed off**

**JadeCullen15:** oh Edward **flutters eyes** you look especially sexy today **winks**

**EddieC17:** **cringes** we are IMing… you can't see me.

**JadeCullen15: **yes I can. Turn around

**EddieC17:** ok…. OMFG! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE YO—

**EddieC17 has been….. forced to sign off**

**JadeCullen15 has happily signed off**

**BellyBells17:** OH NO SHE DIDN'T **Z SNAPS**

**BellyBells17 has signed off**

**FeelsGood18 and EmmyBear123: **CAT FIGHT!

**FeelsGood18 and EmmyBear123 have signed off**

**Pixie17:** ugh. I so saw that coming…. Oh well. I guess they should have listened to jade's friends. Wanna go to the mall

**SexyBlond23:** sure! Lets go!

**SarahHale15, AudieCullen15, and NidaBlack15 are no longer invisible**

**SarahHale15, AudieCullen15, and NidaBlack15:** can we come?!

**Pixie17: **sure! Lets go ladies!

**SexyBlond23, SarahHale15, AudieCullen15, and NidaBlack15: **YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SexyBlond23, Pixie17, SarahHale15, AudieCullen15, and NidaBlack15 have signed off**


	3. SUGAR WEED

_SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG GUYS! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH MY ONLINE HEALTH CLASS!

* * *

_

**Bellybells17= Bella**

**Pixie17= Alice**

**EddieC17= Edward**

**EmmyBear123= Emmett**

**SexyBlond23= Rosalie**

**MuddyPup16= Jacob**

**FeelsGood18= Jazzy**

**MommyDearest= Esme**

**DaddyKins= Carsile**

**JadeCullen15= Me**

**AudieCullen15= One of my bestest friends ;-)**

**NidaBlack15= One of my other bestest friends**

**SarahHale15= One of my other bestest friends**

**EddieC17 has signed on**

**EmmyBear123 has signed on**

**FeelsGood18 has signed on**

**EmmyBear123: **EDDIE!!!! JAZZY!!!!!

**EddieC17:** what Emmett?

**FeelsGood18:** **rolls eyes**

**EmmyBear123:** I love you 3 3 3

**EddieC17:**…………….

**FeelsGood18:**………………

**EmmyBear123:**………. What? Don't you love me too **looks up innocently**

**EddieC17:**…………… um…………………. Uh……………… yah as a brother……….

**FeelsGood18:** yah…… we love you as a brother……… but I don't swing that way……… **sends lust to Edward for Emmett**

**EddieC17:** **flutters eyes** but I do emmy bear! I love you so much! I want you! **Winks**

**FeelsGood18:** hahahahahha

**EmmyBear123:** **stares at his computer in awe with his mouth wide open **um…….. uh………

**EmmyBear123 has signed off**

**EddieC17:** JASPER HALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WANT EMMETT?! GROSS!!!!!

**FeelsGood18:** hahahahaha

**FeelsGood18 has signed off**

**EddieC17:** **growls angriliy**

**MuddyPup16 has signed on**

**Pixie17 has signed on**

**JadeCullen15 has signed on**

**NidaBlack15 has signed on**

**Pixie17:** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA **starts laughing uncontrollably**

**EddieC17:** whats so funny alice?

**MuddyPup16:** yah. Seriously. Is it another blond joke?!

**Pixie17:** no **she chokes out between laughes** just wait for it.

**JadeCullen15:** Hey…….. Edward?

**EddieC17:** Yah jade?

**JadeCullen15:**………… do you want some sugar weed?

**EddieC17:**………. What the hale is that?

**JadeCullen15:** its just something nida and I made up. Its licorice filled with sugar, and pixie stiix. It has skittles on the ends to keep the sugar in. Then its covered in chocolate.

**EddieC17:**um……. I think im gonna pass…………

**JadeCullen15:**ok….. suit yourself **shrugs**

**JadeCullen15 and NidaBlack15 eat 5 pieces of sugar weed each (uh oh)**

**MuddyPup16**: uh…… edward……. I don't think that was such a good idea…..

**Pixie17:** **bites her tounge to prevent from laughing**

**JadeCullen15 and NidaBlack15 are now hyper from the sugarweed. Eyes wide and bouncing in place**

**JadeCullen15:** hey Jacob?

**MuddyPup16:** wow. Ur actually talking to me? Cool. Yah?

**JadeCullen15:** do u wanna here a funny joke?

**MuddyPup16:** hells yah!

**JadeCullen15:** TEAM JACOB!! **starts laughing hysterically**

**EddieC17:** hahahhahahhahahhaha

**Pixie17:** hahahahahahahahahhahahahha

**NIdaBlack15:** **glares** well at least Jacob is ALIVE. He has a BEATING heart.

**MuddyPup16:** **smirks**

**EddieC17:** **rolls eyes**

**JadeCullen15:** **glares like a vampire** well. At least Edward is a MAN

**NIdaBlack15:** what the heck is that supposed to mean?

**JadeCullen15:** Edward is a man. Jacob is a dog. **Smirks**

**EddieC17:** **chuckles**

**Pixie17: giggles**

**NidaBlack15 and Jacob glare.**

**EmmyBear123 has signed on**

**DaddyKins has signed on**

**MommyDearest has signed on**

**EmmyBear123:** NO. FREAKIN. WAY……… SUGAR WEED!!!

**MommyDearest:** ok guys. Break it up.

**DaddyKins: **yah kids listen to your mother.

**Edward, Emmett, And Alice: **yes mommy

**Jade, NIda, and Jacob:** yes esme

**MommyDearest**: now. Everyone must be logged off before I finish saying "purple poke-a-doted pickled squirrels feet". Ok. Ready set go……. **says the phrase**

**Everyone but MommyDearest has signed off**

**MommyDearest:** ok guys. U can come out now. Im alone

**Barney, Steve, and Dotty are no longer invisible.**

**Barney:** now. How do we get all the little kids in the world to join are army against Djibuiti……. Him………….

**Steve:** hmmmmmmmm…………….

**Dotty:** I have a id—

**Dotty has been violently disconnected**

**Steve has been violently disconnected**

**Barney has been violently disconnected**

**MommyDearest has been violently disconnected**

**HannahMontana is no longer invisible**

**HannahMontana:** **laughs evily

* * *

**

**_SORRY GUYS!! I KNOW IT SUCKED! BUT I JUST WANTED TO POST SOMETHING BECAUSE I WAS GUILTY! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE FUNNIER! REVIEW PLEASE THO! I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!!!!_**


End file.
